The Platypus Hunter
by Nightflame203
Summary: Was Primal Perry really the first time Perry encountered Liam McCracken? Plz tell me what you think, also, the before and after of this story will be in another story that you should look out for, as I will be posting it as soon as I can. That story will be called The Platypus and the Bear. This story is a one-shot


**Hi there! This is a one-shot for PnF, in case you didn't read the summary on the last page ;P ;P anyway...was Primal Perry really the first time Perry met platypus hunter Liam McCracken? Not in my opinion:) this takes place 14 years before Primal Perry, by the way. Now, please enjoy this story.**

 **Oh, wait! I almost forgot the disclaimer. Here it is:**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **Alright, now the story :P :P**

Perry the platypus walked through the Tri-State Forest on two feet by himself. His parents, Rhina and Penda, were slightly uncomfortable with him taking a walk by himself, as he was still really young. But they had seen what their son could do, and that was enough to convince them that he could take care of himself.

Perry looked around the forest, enjoying the sunshine. His ears perked up as he heard a stick crack, and suddenly feeling nervous, the platypus turned around, but didn't see anything. Trying to convince himself that it was just a rabbit, or a squirrel, or any other harmless animal, Perry continued walking on. However, now his head was swerving side to side, and the platypus found himself walking faster.

A net was thrown out from the trees, and landed on Perry. The weight threw him to the ground, and he got stuck. The sudden movements startled him, causing him to yelp. He looked around the best he could from under the net, growling. "Who's there? Let me go!"

A human, as Perry remembered his parents calling the things, emerged from the trees' cover, laughing. "Comfortable, platypus?"

Perry stopped struggling and shook his head, glaring angrily at the human, trying to get a good look at it. It looked like a male, and he had red fur on the top of his head. More fur grew on the bottom of his head, but there wasn't that much. He had a weird coat that was brown and green, and he was holding some sort of strange colored stick.

The human looked at him and stopped laughing. "No? Well, good!" He startled Perry by suddenly sticking his face in front of Perry's. Perry growled again and attempted biting the human's tiny beak, but the net held him back. "Filthy platypus," the human growled. "Your kind ruined my life, but I'll just kill you now and leave you wondering what happened. Oh, right! You won't be able to wonder, you'll be dead."

Perry started struggling again, grunting as he tried to wriggle out. The human grabbed another weird stick out of his coat _. How does he do that?_ Perry thought, confused _. Maybe the coat's not made of fur?_ The new stick the human grabbed suddenly made a weird, whishing noise, and silver, pointy things popped out of it. "Meet Lucy," the human said, smirking. "She's never spilled blood before, so she's looking forward to her first kill."

Perry began getting really worried, but his fingers suddenly grasped something. Feeling around with one hand, Perry could tell it was a stick. He pressed his finger against one point, and it began stinging. Perry could feel blood _. A sharp stick_ , he thought happily. As the human was admiring the stick he called Lucy, Perry grabbed his chance. Taking a firm hold on the stick, the platypus began rubbing the pointy part he pricked his finger on against the ropes. They quickly broke, and Perry crawled through and began running off.

The human noticed, and yelled at Perry, beginning to chase the platypus. "You won't get away! Sharpay will make sure of that."

There was another whish, and Perry saw a red and black stick appear from the trees. He ducked, and the stick ran towards a tree. But it didn't stop, it just sliced the tree then turned around. The tree fell over, blocking Perry's path. It was huge, and Perry couldn't go around it, but its trunk was too wide to crawl over. Perry turned around to redirect his path, but the human walked out of the trees and blocked him. "Nowhere to run now, platypus," he sneered.

Perry had no choice. He had to try to climb over the tree trunk. The human threw another stick at Perry, who grabbed it and threw it back. That distracted the human, and Perry started climbing. As it was wood, and not rock, there weren't any footholds, so Perry had to use the bark as a grip. Once he had climbed to the top, the human had grabbed his stick, and threw it at Perry again. The platypus leaped off the trunk and landed on his feet, leaving the human to deal with the tree.

It didn't take long for the human to escape the tree. He used one of his sticks, and was quickly hot on Perry's trail. Speeding up his pace, Perry continued running. Suddenly, sticks cracked beneath him, and he fell into a pit. The human laughed, and stood above the hole. "You fell into my trap. It's 15 feet deep, and would be nearly impossible for you to escape."

Perry looked around desperately, trying to find someway to climb out of the pit. He smirked upon finding a small staircase carved out of dirt against the wall. The human followed his gaze, and his face fell. "Oh, that's what I used to climb out when I made the hole." The human held his chin in thought. "I suppose I should've destroyed it the last time I climbed out of the pit."

Perry used that time to climb up the stairs. The human growled and ran into the pit to catch him, but Perry was up the stairs and out of the pit in time. The human ran up to the stairs and was about to start climbing, but Perry smirked and kicked some of the dirt on top, destroying the already fragile staircase. "Sorry," he said, still smirking. "I guess you're stuck."

The human growled at him. "Filthy platypus. You ruined my life again!" As Perry walked away, he heard the human calling out. "I'll find you again, and kill you then! I swear that, no matter what it takes!"

 **So, what do you think? I might've made Liam a bit more dark in this then he was in Primal Perry, but there's a 14 year difference. In Primal Perry, since Perry is older and looks more mature and had a hat then, Liam didn't recognize him then, but Perry recognized the platypus hunter in that episode. This story takes place during another story that I will be posting, The Platypus and the Bear. That story will go into more detail on Rhina and Penda, (who were mentioned as Perry's parents in the beginning) and explain what happened before and after this one-shot.**


End file.
